$ \dfrac{19}{10} + 0.05 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{19}{10} = 1.9$ Now we have: $ 1.9 + 0.05 = {?} $ $ 1.9 + 0.05 = 1.95 $